


And The Rain Came Down

by Goldstone_Wolf



Series: Dream Team Fics (Lol So Original) [28]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: AU, And thus, Anyways, Comfort, Comfort No Hurt, Dadza, Dream is scared of heights, Enderman Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Family Dynamics, Family Dynamics FTW fight me you sauerkraut sandwich you, Fluff, Food mentions, Gen, Hot Chocolate, I have elected to ignore it, Implied/Referenced Panic Attacks, Mud, Peanut Butter, Philza is Dadza, Platonic Relationships, Platonic friendships, Rain, Rainy Days, Ranboo may have some rain trauma, Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Sort Of, Tomato Soup, You Decide, and rainshowers, because i have discovered things i have not wanted to, but given that i can't think about that without laughing or regretting it, canon what canon i know nothing but fluff, cheese crackers, fight me goldfish and tomato soup are one of the best things ever, i am well aware that according to smp lore wilbur did the do with a fish, i have transcended beyond my usual layer of anxiety to a whole new thing, i realise platonic friendships is redundant but do i look like i care, if you can't tell i'm not drunk but i'm very emo right now while also being numb, lol who reads these tags this far anyways, rain showers, sibling antics, skeppy or skippy, tommy gets shoved into mud, tws for:, you get this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28703493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldstone_Wolf/pseuds/Goldstone_Wolf
Summary: Ranboo is sitting on the porch of the server house, watching the rain patter down. Wilbur and Eret join him, and they have some…entertaining conversations to say the least.
Relationships: Eret & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Everyone, Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Ranboo & Wilbur Soot
Series: Dream Team Fics (Lol So Original) [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012464
Comments: 20
Kudos: 298





	And The Rain Came Down

**Author's Note:**

> TWs in tags. Title from the Big Tent Revival song “Two Sets of Jonses”, which I grew up hearing on the drive out to my grandparents’ as I stared out the window at the moon, counting the stars through the fog, and imagining us running away from zombie demons. Before you go “get some sleep it’s like ten pm for you dude” I have never been able to easily sleep on the night of the twenty-third (update: lol that shows you how old this is it's from last December so many fics were born that night and then posted later) and I’m not about to start now.  
> Also my guinea pig pancaked the other day and yawned while her sister was laying in the pigloo and can I just say I love my fur babies in a way I cannot describe.

Curled up on the wooden porch, Ranboo wrapped his arms around his legs and tugged them closer to his chest, chin settling on his knee.

Inhaling, he closed his eyes and rocked back and forth ever so slightly. Not for any particular reason. Well, maybe just for comfort, as the rain pattered down on the world around him quietly. It was a soothing sound for something so painful, carried such a relaxing energy for something so destructive. He knew full well how dangerous water could be, even without his own experience. Eret had once told him a story of how they and Wilbur had ended up stranded and nearly drowned in floodwaters after an accident on one of the sets.

Shuddering, Ranboo took another breath. 

There was the familiar creaking of the door behind him, and he opened his eyes and turned to see Eret walking out with Wilbur right behind him. Both of them smiled softly. “Hey, ‘boo. Mind if we join you?” Eret asked, a soft look to her face. Nodding, Ranboo shuffled over to the side as Eret settled down on the porch steps on his right. Leaning against the post on Ranboo’s left, Wilbur looked out across the rain-laden landscape and smiled. “Don’t worry about any flooding, this server’s a lot safer. Besides, I think Techno and Dream just secured the foundation a bit more the other day when the forecast called for rain.” Ranboo looked over and smiled, and Eret returned it. “How’s your day been, sweetheart?”

Ranboo glanced over, then shrugged. “Lazy, I guess.” It really was. He’d woken up late, read a book while relaxing with Tubbo and Tommy on the couch, and then taken a nap he probably didn’t need. “I think I’m going to be up all night, though.” Wrinkling his nose, he looked out across the landscape, watching as Friend padded alongside Karl and Andrew grazing. Wilbur was humming something that sounded suspiciously like the opening lyrics of “Your New Boyfriend”. They ignored him, mostly for all of their sakes. He switched tunes, all of a sudden.

Tapping his foot on the wooden planks in the soft beat, Wilbur glanced at Ranboo and started humming. “Hey, feel like dancing?” Wilbur asked, reaching out for him. Hesitantly, Ranboo extended a hand, and Wilbur pulled him up. “Hold on and take a breath, I'll be here every step.” He jokingly mused, holding onto Ranboo’s hands. “Come on, it’s easy, you just move like this.”

Wilbur demonstrated a few of the moves, and Ranboo hesitantly copied. Pulling out their phone, Eret started playing some playlist, and Wilbur grinned brightly before showing Ranboo a few more. “Nice job, ‘boo, you’re doing great!” She cheered on, and Ranboo sent her a quick grin before trying something he’d just thought up of. Instead of something cool, though, he’d tripped over his own feet and nearly fallen on his face down the steps. Wilbur grabbed the back of his black-and-white hoodie (he wasn’t wearing his usual suit, so kill him because he had more than one set of clothes and didn’t wear the same thing every day, _Tommy)_ and saved him.

“Careful, kiddo.” He jokingly said, then pulled Ranboo back and brushed his sleeves off.

“Thanks.” Ranboo said breathlessly, and the door opened again. Bad emerged into their little shelter, holding a tray of steaming hot chocolates.

“Want drinks?” He asked, and Ranboo hesitated before Eret grabbed two and passed one to him shamelessly. Smiling, he nodded to them and then looked back at the landscape ahead. “It’s always so pretty after it rains. Just wait, there’s going to be green _everywhere_.”

Snorting, Wilbur commented, “We’re going to have to be careful not to let Tommy fall in a pothole again.”

“Again.” Eret mused. When Ranboo glanced between them all, Eret snorted and Wilbur explained.

“So basically, he was running one day through the super tall grass and we just see this,” handing his cup to Bad and thanking the man, Wilbur demonstrated. He fake-ran in place with this stupid grin, then mimed falling. “Disappeared for a good thirty minutes because we couldn’t find him. Techno had to be restrained from using the scythe and just screaming at him to run.”

As if the mention of their names had summoned them, Tommy and Techno appeared. Well, Techno actually stepped out of the house, poking his head through the doors, Tommy just squished himself up to the closest window and shot them all a very odd-looking grin. “Is it weird that he scares me sometimes?” Ranboo whispered to Eret, and Techno reached around the door to yank Tommy out and shove him shamelessly down the steps. Flailing and screaming like some kind of monkey, Tommy failed to catch himself and fell face-first into the mud right as Phil returned, carrying Dream in his arms. Kicking his legs out, Phil landed easily and glanced at his youngest, tapping Dream on the back.

“Have fun flying around and scouting territory?” Bad asked, offering context Ranboo sorely needed. Nodding, Dream slunk up the steps and leaned into Bad, head resting on his shoulder. “Aw, poor baby. Are you sweepy?”

“Very much.” Dream mumbled, barely audible behind the mask.

“Someone neglected to tell me he was scared of heights until he’d had a panic attack when we landed on a mountain.” Phil announced.

“ _Dr_ Ea _M!”_ Bad yelled, grabbing Dream’s shoulders. “You’re coming inside!”

“Noooo…don’t want to walk.”

“Ugh, fine, you baby.” Effortlessly, Bad scooped Dream up and threw him over his shoulders like a shepherd with a sheep they’d just found stuck in a hole. Without another word, they both disappeared inside, and Phil spread his wings to shake them off before glancing at Ranboo and stepping away.

“Wilbur, do you mind grabbing me a towel from inside?” Glancing at where his youngest was still sprawled in the mud, apparently waiting for someone to finally notice his plight, Phil sighed and added, “And one for Tommy as well.”

“Of course.” Wilbur brushed by Techno into the house, and Tubbo emerged to go and sit on the railing.

“Careful, Tubbo. _Someone_ has a penchant for shoving people into mud.” Tommy mumbled into the sticky pool of brown he was lying in. “This smells disgusting, by the way.” Slowly, he pulled himself out of the mud and started slinking up the steps. As he did, he slung his arms around trying to shake off mud. “Hey, Ranboo, want a hug?”

Stepping back, Ranboo ducked behind Eret. “N-no thank you. You’re wet.”

Shrugging, Tommy turned, arms open. “ _Tubbo_ , my man—”

“Tommy, I will stab you with my sword.”

Holding up his hands, Tommy backed away immediately. “Alright, alright big man, no need to get violent. Just having some fun.” Tubbo focused him in a sharp stare and Tommy continued to step back until he was standing in the rain on the steps. As water splattered down on him from the gutters, it was effectively giving him a shower. “Can I walk back onto the porch, please? Tubbo? Phil?”

“Not until there’s no more mud on you.” Tubbo said. “I’ll take a dripping wet hug. Not a muddy one.” With a dramatic sigh that left him spitting out water, Tommy stayed in the downpour. Chuckling, Ranboo hid his grin behind a hand and then settled down on one of the porch chairs, checking that it wasn’t wet first.

“It’s very nice out, don’t you think?” Eret asked, looking around with a soft smile. They kept chatting for a while, and eventually Wilbur returned with the towels and handed one to Tubbo for Tommy while Phil dried his wings and Wilbur splashed his little brother more.

“Do you think he’s not muddied anymore?” Wilbur asked, indicating Tommy after a moment. He still hadn’t moved.

“Eh, probably.” When Tommy stepped back onto the porch, dripping and very clearly soaked to the bone, Tubbo snickered. “How do you feel, Tommy?”

Tommy spat some water to the side, a comically grumpy look on his face.

“Peachy.” Snickering, Tubbo handed him the towel, and Tommy started drying his hair off. “Someday, I’m going to get you back for that, you know. Making me stand in the rain, I could get a cold. Do you want me getting sick?”

“What, like the time when we were filming you heading to Techno’s house?” Tubbo mocked, and Tommy snorted.

“No, like the time where Dream and I fell down that ravine.” Everyone paused for a moment and went quiet, and Ranboo glanced around. Swallowing, Tommy said, “I’m sorry, Tubbo, I didn’t mean it like that.”

“N-no, you’re okay. It’s fine.” Tommy straightened up and looked at him. “No, really, Tommy, I’m fine.”

“Oh, so you’ll be fine if I do this.” Crossing the distance in a single stride, Tommy threw his arms around Tubbo in a very wet-sounding hug. Screaming, Tubbo tried to struggle out of it, but apparently Tommy was a lot stronger than his spaghetti-noodle frame showed.

“Tommy! I will stab you!” Tubbo threatened, and Tommy started cackling in the way he always did. Ranboo held back a snicker for a few moments…and then gave up when everyone else started laughing along.

Bad emerged from the house a few hours later, calling them in for dinner, and they all strode inside after a moment. “Oh my gosh, that smells amazing.” Ranboo mused, looking over. “Bad, I didn’t realise you were such a good cook.”

“That’s because Minx and I are always stress-cooking. You’re all horrible for our blood pressure.” Schlatt announced from the couch, shovelling soup into his mouth with very little regard for how hot it was. Considering the face he’d made afterwards, he regretted it.

“It’s tomato. And look! We have crackers!” True to word, Bad help up the little bag of cheese crackers. Immediately, Tommy snatched them from his hand, and Bad grabbed his wrist. “Don’t even think about it, I grabbed you two your own. Share with Ranboo, please.” There wasn’t much of a _please_ to it, and Tubbo and Tommy grinned at each other.

“Ranboo, you ever had tomato soup with cheese crackers? It’s the best.” Tommy announced, adding, “especially when Bad makes it.”

“You could make it yourself, you know.”

“It’s never the right way.”

“Because you don’t put milk in!” Laughing, Tommy dragged Ranboo and Tubbo into the living room after they’d grabbed their food. “Tommy!”

“Aw, don’t be so fluffed, Bad.” Skeppy mused from the recliner where he’d curled up with a book. Tipping his head back, he added, “Maybe they just like your soup. It’s like a mother’s touch.”

“But I’m not their mother!”

“Right, because Fundy’s mother is a fish.” Ranboo started snickering at that. Even though it had become lore sometime before he’d joined the crew, he still knew that the story was something about Wilbur making the mistake of being drunk and editing it into the script. No one noticed until post, somehow, mostly because it got lost in all the other drama happening at the time. Then it was too late to fix, and now all of them were curled up with the full knowledge that in the canon lore of the Dream SMP series, Wilbur had spawned Fundy with a fish named Sally.

(He didn’t really want to know how that worked.)

(They tried not to talk about it.)

“Skeppy!” Tommy’s eyes lit up, and he sprinted into the kitchen before coming back with a jar of peanut butter that had a blue lid and a very particular name brand.

“Hey, Skeppy. This you?” Pointing at the peanut butter, Tommy grinned like the little turd he was and then started running back to his seat. “Human shield!” Ducking behind Ranboo, he held him up. “You wouldn’t dare hurt the bean, would you?”

“I’m not a human!” Ranboo yelped.

Glaring at Tommy, Skeppy looked at the peanut butter and then set it down on the coffee table. “You’re lucky I’m _nice._ ” Crossing his arms, he settled back down. “So, jerks, what movie are we putting on tonight.”

All in all, it was a nice ending to a lazy day.

**Author's Note:**

> Awkward ending because right now I’m in a weird state because trauma is canon and my brain’s response is to go “head empty no thoughts”. I’m editing a book, the number of words was not planned at all, and things are going to get weird in the next couple of months.  
> I want to do SMP animatics but I don't want people subscribing because I don't want to get fame based off of other people and the channel I'd be doing animatics on is the only one I really have because I can't handle more than one. Whatever, I'll just leave a warning and if people yell at me for it, I'll yell at them.   
> Also, very important! If, around June, I suddenly disappear off the face of the earth (yes I’m warning you early I have roughly T-151 days until I graduate and I have an ace flag as part of my outfit; it’s not going to go well) I’m fine. If the next couple months of uploads are infrequent…there’s reasons. I won’t explain until I have no other choice.   
> Anyways, y’all are loved and appreciated and awesome and amazing, I hope you have a lovely day, and I hope to see you in the next one!


End file.
